Garnet Rose
by Erik Graves son of Death
Summary: All Garnet wanted to do was give his little sister a hug. No matter the cost. My First Fanfiction, please don't kill me. One-Shot! R&R!
1. Enter : Garnet Rose

**This is my first fanfiction. . .please don't kill me. I know it sucks. Just. . .I know. But don't troll that it sucks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any characters. Or Garnet. . .Got him from a cool picture on deviantArt. But I am using him *Evil Smirk*  
**

**Garnet: God why me. . .On with the story then. . .  
**

All Garnet wanted to do was tell his sister that he was alive. That he had been kidnapped by the infamous Roman Torchwick and trained to be a killer since age 5. Despite his countless attempts at escape, Roman always caught and stopped him. Usually beat him afterward as well. So, at age 15, He stole into the armory, Stole his knives that turned into pistols (Beam Magnum) and his Dual Blades (Shadow Vigil) then continued on his merry way. He stole down hallways, his feet not making a sound on the marble floor. His silence paid off and no one noticed him. He quickly jumped the wall and escaped the White Fang compound. He then continued to use luck and skill to make his way home so that he could tell his family that he was alive. He knew that Roman had made them think he was dead and he wanted to show that he was fine. He made it home, only to find that his mother and father were dead and that his sister had gone to Beacon Academy. "Off I go then" Garnet muttered as he started making the trek to the airship station.

_I wish Garnet was still alive . . .well, one more reason to be a Huntress. Protect the people. _ Ruby thought as she lie on her bed, supposed to be doing homework. "Ruby! You know you should be doing homework right?!" Weiss said loudly so that Ruby heard her. "I know I should but I was just thinking about some stuff" Ruby said from the top bunk. "What Stuff" Weiss said, genuinely interested. "Well, I guess I could tell you. Its a sad subject though. I used to have a twin brother named Garnet. He and I were very, very close and He went for a bike ride when we were five and he was body was found a couple days later in a ditch along with his bike" Ruby said, tears springing to her eyes. "Oh. Wow Ruby. That must have hit you hard. Do you want a hug or something" Weiss said, feeling sorry for the petite girl. "A hug would be nice but he is one of the many reasons I decided to become a huntress" Ruby said, jumping off the top bunk and was about to hug Weiss when the some guy in a red cloak crashed through the window into their room. Weiss and Ruby quickly had their weapons trained on the newcomer. "Who are you and why are you in our room" Ruby demanded. "Alright, why don't we put down the weapons so I don't get my head blown off." the man said with a slight chuckle in his voice. "Not until you tell us your name" Weiss said, switching Myrtenaster's chamber to fire dust, the blade gaining a red aura. "Alright, Alright, my name is Garnet Rose, looking for Ruby Rose, please don't kill me" Garnet said very quickly, flipping back the hood of his cloak, his eyes wide with fear. He then smirked and said "You wouldn't happen to know her would you?" Ruby fainted on the spot, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

**So how was the first chappy? A total failure? Suggestions on how to improve my writing are appreciated. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup! Second Chapter! Yay! Still know I suck at writing. . .but I can try right? **

**Garnet: He doesn't own RWBY or me. But he does own the plot.  
**

**Me: If I did Ren X Nora would be canon**

**Ren/Nora: WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!**

**Nora: not that your aren't handsome or anything, its just that it would be super awkward and I really like having you as a friend and f we broke up like that then we wouldn't be friends and then I would be sad and I don't want to be said because I like being happy!**

**Ren: On with the story. . .  
**

"Wiess, I had the strangest dream. We were about to hug then my brother Garnet came crashing through the window. Wishful thinking I guess." Ruby said, slowly coming to. "Erm? Ruby, that wasn't a dream. It actually happened." Wiess said. Ruby slowly looked up and saw Garnet sitting on Yang's bed. "Sup" he said. "G-g-g-g-garnet? Is . . .is that really you?" Ruby said with a slight stutter. "In the flesh" he said with a grin. As soon as he said that, tears of joy instantly sprung to her eyes and Ruby launched herself across the space between the beds and hugged Garnet. "Your alive!" She cried, hugging him so hard that he thought he might suffocate. "Y-yeah, I'm alive but I won't be for very long if you don't let me go" He said, trying to get a breath of air in. "Oh sorry" Ruby said, still crying tears of joy. "I just wanted to tell what really happened. On that day, I wasn't killed. I was kidnapped by Roman Torchwick. Trained me to be a killer. He was going to send me on a mission soon, my first one and I didn't want to kill anyone. So I escaped." Garnet said before pulling Ruby into a big brotherly hug. "I missed you lil sis" he said, kissing the top of her head. "and I missed you" she said, still crying tears of joy. It what then that Yang and Blake burst into the room, hearing Ruby's tears. "Why is there a strange man in my bedroom and why is Ruby hugging him?" Yang demanded, her Ember Celica extending down her arms into combat mode. "Sir, you have about five seconds to explain or you head goes bye bye." she said. "I'm Ruby's twin brother, Garnet Rose, I was kidnapped by Roman Torchwick, I escaped and hunted down my little sister to finally see her again." He said quickly, eyes wide with fear once again. "Oh! Well okay then!" Yang said with a smile. "I'm Ruby's adoptive sister Yang, it's good to meet you!" She continued, the smile only growing wider. "I'm Blake, one of Ruby's team mates." Blake said from the doorway, a slight smile evident on her face. Just then, Nora ran in with Magnhild in hammer form yelling "I HEARD CRYING RUBY! WHO NEEDS THEIR LEGS BROKEN!" a devious smile on her face, with Ren, Jaune and Prryha behind her, all holding weapons, all aimed at Garnet. "Am I going to have to keep repeating the story over and over and over again until all of the school knows exactly what happened?" he said with a smile. "Yeah, probably" Yang said with a slight smirk on her face and laughter in her eyes. "I'm Ruby's twin brother, Garnet Rose, I was kidnapped by Roman Torchwick, I escaped and hunted down my little sister to finally see her again." he said, the exasperation evident in his eyes. "Ohhh!" team JNPR said, all members saying it at the same time. "Well, now that is cleared up, we shall retire to our room" Jaune said, walking out of team RWBY's dorm, followed by the rest of his team with Nora at the rear, obviously sad that she didn't get to break anyone's legs. "Well that was a thing" Yang said, the smirk still plastered on her face. "Garnet! You should join Beacon!" Ruby said, eyes wide with excitement. "Well. . .I'm not sure. I don't thing that I would be any good and I rea-" was all he was able to say before Ruby grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the Registration office where she forcibly made him register using the puppy eyes of doom. He quickly joined another team, and became a skilled hunter along with his twin Ruby, happily living into old age.

**Well that was a thing. This is only going to be a two shot, unless someone wants me to continue this. **

**Garnet: *Rubbing Ear* Why did she have to drag me!?  
**


End file.
